


Bump In The Night

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Chases, Come Eating, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Finger Sucking, Gags, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Stockings, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Jack pretends to be a home intruder that comes to take advantage of Handsome Jacks' trophy husband.





	Bump In The Night

Rhys hadn’t really known how he should have brought it up when the idea came to him – still, he was disappointed in himself for asking Jack right after the older man had come inside of him.

He had barely uttered it, but still it was loud enough for the man on top of him to hear and react almost immediately.

Though Jack was definitely surprised, the surprise was not actually unpleasant to him – he was usually the one to initiate the kinks between them and Rhys had always been open minded to whatever Jack may have suggested but he had never seemed to have any fantasies of his own.

It sounded kind of fun, and by kind of he meant incredibly – but Jack couldn’t help but jump at the opportunity to torture Rhys a little.

“What was that, pumpkin?” Jack had a tone of amusement in his voice as he spoke, “Didn’t quite hear ya.”

Rhys involuntarily clamped down on Jacks’ softening cock. He couldn’t help it – he had always loved his voice.

“I, I want to be helpless.” Rhys mumbled, trying to put his fantasy into words that didn’t have him sounding like a complete and utter basket case. “I want to be completely at your mercy.”

“What do you want me to do to you exactly?” Jack purred huskily, “How helpless are we talkin’?”

Rhys blushed and nuzzled even closer to the older man, feeling more ashamed of himself than ever. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his husband, for he was almost entirely sure that Jack was waiting to laugh at him.

“I’m gonna need an answer kitten.” Jack scolded as he gently pulled Rhys away from him and forced the younger man to look at him, “Use your words and tell me what you want.”

Rhys sighed out as he looked at Jack, pleasantly surprised to find that Jack wasn’t so much amused as interested, he looked like he was seriously considering it to be something that he wanted to do to Rhys.

“I… okay, this is probably gonna sound weird.” The younger man replied bashfully, “I want you to pretend to be someone else…”

“I’m listening.” Jack soothed, slowly helping Rhys build his confidence enough to tell him exactly what he wanted.

Rhys smiled at that, his nerves settling as he opened his mouth to tell Jack exactly what he wished the older man to do him.

And judging by the way that Jacks’ face went from pensive to an outright sharks grin – his husband was more than amenable to the idea.

Thank God for that, he probably wouldn’t live it down if Jack of all people decided to kink shame him.

* * *

 

Jack was working late.

**Again.**

For what had to be at least the sixth night in a row, Rhys was left to his own devices for the night and he probably wouldn’t even get to see his husbands face until he woke up in the morning and even then only for a few moments fogged over in sleep and caffeine cravings.

Rhys knew that Jack had to run Hyperion personally – or else it would run itself into the ground, as he had told Rhys on more than one occasion – but he couldn’t help but feel neglected by his husband.

But he couldn’t really tell him that his work was getting in the way of his need for affection – best case scenario Jack would laugh at him, so he opted to just suck it up and get himself ready for another night sleeping alone.

The shower was steaming hot when he stepped in it and that just how he liked it. He practically moaned in relief when the water cascaded down his back – he would put it up with all of the bull shit that Jack had been putting him through seven times over just so long as he could have this shower in his life.

He padded out of the steaming hot shower and shrugged on a soft Hyperion yellow colored bathroom before he went back into their shared bedroom.

He noticed the gift box almost immediately, the box sat innocently on their bed and Rhys didn’t care to wonder how it got there. He smiled gleefully, figuring that it was a present that Jack gave him – maybe an apology for leaving him home alone all these nights.

He opened the present with trembling, excited fingers. “Oh.” he exclaimed as he saw the contents inside before scoffing even louder.

Of course Jack would leave him lingerie, the asshole that he was, Rhys had half a mind to tear the silk up and throw it in the garbage.

Still, it was very pretty so Rhys decided to put it on – at least to try it and maybe he could leave it on when he slept so his husband could see him all dressed and Rhys could get the chance to torture him a little for once.

The lingerie was a bit more modest than the others’ that Jack had bought for him, but no lower in quality. Someone else had to have bought it for him to give to Rhys, the young man decided quickly, because Jack was a little too ostentatious for subtle and modest.

That wasn’t to say that it didn’t show a lot of skin – because it did, oh it did – but it was sweeter looking and it reminded him of what he had worn underneath his tuxedo on their wedding day.

It was styled almost like a body suit, sheer black silk – almost mesh it was so see through – with floral lace patterns accenting the fabric.

The front was plunged deep, his bare skin showing almost down to his belly button and even better yet it was almost backless, with a small clasp in the back holding the whole thing together but just barely so and right where his hip line was, a loosely tied Hyperion yellow bow at the back.

He picked up the outfit to find another addition – a pair of soft cotton thigh high black socks. He smiled, despite himself. This was actually a really nice, thoughtful gift.

He put the outfit on, being extra careful not to allow the material to rip anywhere – it looked too delicate and it was probably more expensive than what he made as a middle manager, before he got promoted to trophy husband.

After he slid the socks up his legs, he took a look at himself in his full length mirror – he looked amazing. The material was even more sheer than he would have guessed, he could see his nipples peeking out behind dark colored lace roses and his cock lay snugly against his stomach underneath the soft material.

It felt nice too, soft and silky – it rubbed against his sensitive skin sweetly, encasing around him gently and securely.

He tried to go to sleep, really he did, but he just couldn’t – not with the way that the silk rubbed up against his cock. It felt _good_ and  _too_ good at that– especially seeing as how Jack hadn’t gotten the chance to ravish him in days and he was feeling a little sensitive.

Tentatively, he let his fingers roam down his silk clad stomach with deliberate and teasing slowness. He felt like he was putting on a show for himself and it was invigorating, once his fingers found his cock – already halfway to hardness and curved against his stomach.

He bit his lip inelegantly as he took his cock in hand through the soft material and let out a soft, keening moan as he stroked himself slowly. Eventually the teasing contact became too little for him and he dipped his organic hand into the steep opening of his bodysuit and stroked himself like that with his cybernetic hand.

As for his organic hand, he let that trail up to his pectorals so he could tease and toy with his nipples until they were red and raw and completely abused.

Rhys felt oversensitive and already overstimulated, he hadn’t gotten himself to come in ages. He rarely touched himself anymore – as he didn’t really need to, his husband was insatiable and seemed to always want to have him.

No matter how late he got in, even if he was exhausted from everything that had happened that day on Helios… he always wanted Rhys spread open, quaking and whimpering and sobbing from pleasure under him.

He let himself let go with the pleasure he was feeling, so much so that he almost didn’t hear the loud clang of what sounded like pots and pans crashing on the floor – fortunately he wasn’t that lost and the noise brought him out of his pleasurable reverie.

Not just “brought him out”, because that would imply some sort of grace to the situation – which was not very Rhys like behavior – in reality he was spooked so much that he jumped almost a foot in the air with his hand still wrapped around his cock.

It couldn’t have been Jack – he would have heard the man come in, all loud and gregarious as he was wont to be, with cursing and declarations… maybe even a half assed apology for waking him up and scaring him.

There was none of that and it frightened him, instead of what he expected – what he wanted – to hear there was that noise, and then there was nothing. Absolutely nothing, complete quietude and just when Rhys was ready to relax and accept that it was probably nothing… he heard something again.

Except it was louder, more purposeful – like someone was trying to lure him out of his bedroom. Rhys was stupidly curious and his sense of self preservation had always been a little skewed – so of course he walked out of the bedroom in nothing but his lingerie and followed the noise.

The noises got more erratic the closer that he got to them – a crash here, a kick there, the sound of a few things being thrown across the room. It was odd and he had to wonder if an animal or something got into their home – maybe a raccoon or even an opossum.

He cringed at the thought of that and continued on walking through their home until he got to the source and once he came to it he let out a scream as he saw the figure of a man rooting through their things.

Unwittingly the noise he made let the shadowed man in on his existence and the invader dropped his bag of goods in favor of chasing him down  
.  
Rhys turned around and ran up the stairs, his bare feet stomping against the cold marble surface noisily enough that the man laughed, dark and low in his throat as he continued to run after Rhys with reckless abandon.

After more running and chasing than he thought his lungs could have been able to handle, Rhys squealed as he was caught with strong arms braced around his midsection firmly, _ **“Gotcha.”**_ His assailant crooned in his ear, his voice sounded familiar, although he couldn’t put a finger on the name.

Rhys couldn’t move, he was practically paralyzed with fear as he was fondled by the unknown man. His attacker was rough with him, strong arms groping him and pinching him all over.

The chuckles that the man let out whenever Rhys would whimper or gasp in pain were as unsettling as they were arousing. “Aren’t you pretty?” he murmured in a tone that Rhys was sure was meant to be complimentary.

“Let me go!” He yelled, slapping unsuccessfully at the man – he was in no real position to struggle with his assailant manhandling him from behind.

“Little mouthy but… eh, nothing a gag can’t fix.” The attacker continued, pinching one of Rhys’ nipples as he spoke while secretly he reveled in the way the slimmer man moaned at the rough treatment.

Rhys made an undignified noise as his mouth was forced open and a ball gag was pushed into his mouth with little gentility or care being given to him.

“ _Theeeeere_ , that’s better.” The attacker condescended to him and it was then that he was whipped around to look at his assailant. Despite himself, he couldn’t think of the man as anything other than attractive. “Look right kept, kiddo, like a proper trophy wife.”

He frowned around the gag and looked at Jack, who seemed to be doing his best to stay in character as he degraded and humiliated the younger man. He was staying pretty close to script, much to Rhys’ pleasant surprise.

Jack always broke character and more often than not they had to stop while Rhys giggled for minutes on end. This, though? This was frightening and a little disturbing… and perfect.

He shrieked when Jack presented the gun – it was unloaded and the firing pin wasn’t even in it, but the effect still worked on his cock beautifully – and pointed it at Rhys’ groin, eliciting a wanton noise from the younger man. “Now, we’re gonna take a walk back to the bedroom.” Jack growled meanly, “And, I’d hate to have to shoot you, but if you don’t behave I can’t be held responsible for what I end up doing to you.” he leaned in even closer, “Are you gonna behave, kitten?”

Rhys practically screamed his yeses from behind the gag, he nodded and squirmed in place for good measure as he did so.

“There’s a good boy.” Jack condescended to him, biting down on his neck hard enough to draw blood from him and tear a rough scream from Rhys’ throat. He sniffled out and Jack hesitated, loosened his hold on Rhys enough so that the younger man could easily get away from him and tear the gag off of himself if he needed to use his word.

Rhys glared at him then, looking truly angry as he yelled “Keep going.” to his ‘attacker’ from behind the gag and Jack was immediately on the uptake.

Jack grabbed onto the back of Rhys’ hair – taking a lock of his hair in his hand as leverage before he took to roughly pulling him along. The slimmer man tripped over his feet as he was was walked with a pace faster than he could have managed without making a complete fool of himself.

He was keyed into the fact that he was being dragged back into their bedroom fairly quickly – and while internally he lamented the fact that this meant they wouldn’t have any sex where he was forced on top of every hard surface in their home and used – he took to squirming and mumbling frightened sounding no’s.

“Me and you are gonna have a little fun, kiddo.” Jack crooned in a saccharine sweet tone before he grabbed the younger mans face with a bruising grip and kissed him hard on his open mouth. “That sound good to you, kiddo? Of course it does.”

Jack was definitely enjoying himself – Rhys was more responsive and vocal than he had been in months, it seemed to him that this was definitely something that his husband needed to be done to him and he always loved to make Rhys’ throat raw from moaning and crying out his name.

Rhys bounced and fidgeted before groaning, “Hurry up!” in a demanding tone from behind the gag.

To his credit, Jack got the message quickly. “Come on pumpkin!” he growled out, acting very put out about the whole thing – he acted as if Rhys had been the one to slow down in though and not him. “You better hurry up, or my hand might slip on the trigger.”

Rhys made a delighted noise that could have easily been mistaken for a pained or fearful whimper as he quickly moved with the older man – desperate to please as ever. Before he even realized it, the two of them were back in their bedroom.

He looked at the older man curiously for whatever was to come next and was summarily answered as he was forcefully pushed down on the soft cotton of their sheets and fell on his hands and knees – looking at the man behind him with a hooded gaze.

“Now that is a good – nah, that’s not right.” Jack interrupted himself as he took a handful of one of Rhys’ cheeks in his hand and roughly groped the doughy flesh. “It’s a great position for you.”

One of Jacks’ hands braced around the back of Rhys’ neck to hold him firmly in place, while the other reared back and smacked at the younger mans’ ass and around it with little care to how hard he was hitting the younger man – the more marked and sore that he got Rhys, the better.

Jack spanked him for a while, hitting at random spots and – even worse than that – barely touching the younger man other than to strike him with his hand, the rings on his fingers leaving little raised abrasions all over his rump that would take days to heal.

Without any sort of warning, the spanking was stopped abruptly and Jack turned the younger man, snapping the fabric of Rhys’ thigh highs cruelly as he did so. “Lets get you nice and helpless before we continue, hmm?”

Rhys’ ass was sore and the usually soft fabric stung him as it touched his over heated, pink skin. He whimpered softly from the pain but seemed content to keep taking more and more punishment. Rhys barely felt like a person so much as an object to be used for someone else’s pleasure – and he loved every second of it.

He hadn’t really a chance to wonder what Jack meant before the older man presented the strong cabled rope to him, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m into all that squirming and writhing that you’ve been doing but… eh, I think you’d enjoy this a little more.” he quipped, “Whores like being tied down, right?”

The younger man almost broke character as he presented himself a little too eagerly. his arms were bound to the headboard first, a strong cable that even his cybernetics couldn’t break wrapped firmly around his wrists – struggling against the binds did nothing but make the ropes even tighter.

His legs were forced obscenely wide apart with rope wrapped around his knees and his ankles tied to bearings off the sides of their bed.

One Rhys was completely immobile and helpless, Jack pulled the gag off of him and stroked his hand with mocking gentility against the younger mans’ flushed cheeks.

He laughed and slid his thumb into the younger mans’ abused looking mouth and laughed even more when Rhys sucked on the digit almost in a reactionary way – like he couldn’t control what he was doing and it was more subconscious than anything else.

“Eager little whore, huh?” he asked rhetorically, “Don’t you worry, I’ll fill you up good tonight.”

Rhys whined and squirmed as the hands left his face, only to drop down lower to where his stomach was. He looked at his attacker in surprise, wondering why they stopped so quickly like that. Then he realized his pretty bodysuit was still on in one piece and he quickly lamented the loss of them before the man had the chance to even consider it.

Jacks’ hands clutched the silky lingerie meanly as he spoke, “Can’t believe I forgot to get this off before I tied you down.” he lamented before giving a little half shrug as he walked away from the bed.

Rhys had no idea why until the older man returned with a pair of scissors and cut away at the soft but strong material efficiently.  
He blushed at the humiliation, so much so that he was sure his entire body was flushed with pink.

“There ya go,” Jack cooed before biting down on the soft flesh of his throat. “Theeeeeeere you go, looking nice kiddo! Real nice.” the younger man whined and arched into the rough contact despite himself. “I can totally see why the big bad CEO of Hyperion keeps you around right now.”

He slapped one of his hands down on the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh, earning another ragged cry from the younger man.

“I bet you can take a lot of pain, can’t you?” he asked in a tone that was friendly yet no less menacing for Rhys’ sensibilities. “Am I right?”

Rhys couldn’t really demure too much, seeing as how loud he had moaned from all the rough treatment that he was getting. “…Yes.” he admitted, with not even a small amount of bitterness in his tone. Though even if he wished to allow himself anymore of a bitter tone, it would be lost in the breathy cadence that he held in his voice.

Jack almost asked him to beg for more, but he got a better idea instead. Rhys let out a shaky noise as the older mans’ - thankfully slick – fingers circled the rim of his asshole. When he got the chance to lube them up, Rhys would never know but damn if he wasn’t incredibly and desperately grateful for the lubrication.

Jacks’ fingers roughly and briskly loosened his hole up – like he was more than impatient to get his cock inside of the young man and just wanted him ready now.

Every now and then, he would let out a squeal when Jacks’ large fingers would brush against his prostate accidentally on purpose.

He whined in protest when the fingers abandoned his entrance, only to moan in delight when something else was slid inside of him. “Now, I’m gonna go and get some more goods but don’t worry I got something here to keep you company.”

Rhys hadn’t a clue what the older man meant until his body trembled from the vibrations that the toy inside of him gave. He squirmed and writhed against the bindings, desperate to get more of the pleasurable sensations vibrating his insides delightfully.

Jack left him there for minutes, alternating the intensity of the vibrations randomly – making Rhys go from absolutely no vibrations at all and then turning the device all the way up and eliciting pleasured cries and wanton screams from his ‘captive’.

Rhys hated the way that the vibrations came and go in waves – going from too much, getting him right to the point where he might come and then pausing the stimulation altogether for a few moments.

It just wasn’t fair and Jack knew it – it was made even worse knowing that he was probably drinking a soda as he tortured him with the remote, being the complete dick that he was it wouldn’t be at all out of character.

It was too much and too little all at the same time and Rhys felt like he might go insane and just as he thought that, the feelings got intense – like Jack had put the toy on full blast. He probably had, the younger man realized sleepily as his chest heaved up and down while he gasped out Jacks’ name sweetly and reverently.

He came with a cry much louder than he would ever want to admit to and when Jack came back – after leaving Rhys with the vibrator on for much longer than he really needed to – he immediately noticed the thickening cum on the younger mans’ stomach.

“Oh kitten.” he crooned sadistically, “You made a mess all over yourself.” he sniggered meanly, “Now we gotta clean you up.” he tsk’ed Rhys with condescension so thick that it was palpable in the air.

He scooped up a finger full of cum from Rhys’ flush stomach and brought it to the young mans lips, Rhys immediately got the message and opened his mouth to clean the creamy fluid from Jacks’ fingers.

Only when all of the cum had been scooped up and he was sure that Rhys had lapped all of it up from the older mans’ fingers had Jack turned off the vibrator and pulled it out of Rhys’ entrance.  
Rhys trembled and clenched on thin air as it was coaxed out of him, already he missed the fullness that the toy had him feeling.

Jack seemed quiet for a moment and it unnerved him enough that he dared a look up at the older man, peering through his lashes at Jack curiously. The older mans’ thumb slotted in Rhys’ mouth and he sucked on the digit obediently.

He wasn’t surprised when that thumb immediately went to his hole and thrust in and out of the slick orifice roughly for a few minutes. “I think you’re ready for my cock.” he commented, in the same tone that one would use to talk about the weather, “Do you think that you’re ready for my cock?”

“Yes,” Rhys agreed desperately, he was fully hard again and his untouched erection lay heavy against his stomach as he implored the older man, “Please, I’m ready for it. Give it to me, please.”

Jack pulled his cock out from the confines of his pants and lathered it with lube, “You don’t need anymore prep.” he remarked as he guided his cock against Rhys’ entrance. “You’re already as loose as a five dollar whore.”

He thrust into Rhys’ hole with agonizing and deliberate slowness, he took his time with Rhys seemingly just to torture the younger man and tease him even more than he already had. He struggled with himself to not just scream at him to just fuck him already.

“You want more, little whore?” Jack hummed, “Do you want me to fucking wreck that tight little ass of yours?”

“Yes!” Rhys agreed desperately, “Please, please, please just fuck me already. Please!”

He had always been really good at begging and he knew that Jack was a sucker for it when he lowered himself like that – so, naturally, he continued on with even more vigor.

“Fuck me, wreck me, do whatever you want with me, please, please, please…” he interrupted himself with a tinny moan, “…please?”

His ‘attacker’ seemed to take pity on him and he bent forward, thrust into him all the way harshly and kissing and biting at the younger mans throat as he fucked him like a rag doll. He muttered out sweet, condescending words and insults – called him a good boy in one moment and in the next called him a pretty little whore.

Rhys truly adored the cruel attentions that he was being given and he let himself get lost in the motions simply because it was easy to with the way he was being treated.

Eventually, Jack wrapped his arms around each of Rhys’ legs and forced Jacks’ cock impossibly deep inside of him. The young man let out a sweet sigh as he felt Jacks’ seed filling him up – making him feel dirty and owned and adored all in the same moment.

Embarrassingly enough, Jack cumming inside of him seemed to be just the thing he needed to push him over the edge and have him cumming for the second time that night.

The second that Jack pulled out of him, the entire environment changed. Rhys’ husband was exceedingly gentle with him as he cut the bindings from him, making sure to be extra delicate with Rhys’ sore and aching legs as he stretched them out on their bed.

“I’m gonna go get you some food and something to drink, alright.” Jack promised as he soothed the sweat slick locks from Rhys’ forehead. “Do you want ice cream?”

“Yes, please.” The younger man chirped in agreement. “Thank you.”

“So polite.” Jack remarked with a short laugh. “I should ravage you like that more often. Maybe next time I’ll pop a few _Engorge!_ So that I can keep fucking you for hours on end.”

Given the starry look he received and the way that Rhys sighed in contentment, it was not a bad idea and he made a note to call Meg and have her order a few shipments of the drug while he was getting Rhys all of his comforts for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after, indulging each other in their weird kinks for the rest of their days!


End file.
